Axel and Lioness Nearing the End of the Serpent's Tail
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and the others have to battle against the Serpent's Tail and after the battle Lioness and Axel have to talk about their future. Axel and Lioness at the end.


Axel and Lioness Nearing the End of the Serpent s Tale

Lioness's POV

Me and the others saw Guan use Jo-Lan on Axel to crash into the Living Room.

"Master your fight was with Lee not Axel he's nothing to you." I heard Dragon protest.

"Not so he has made himself my enemy." Said Guan.

"What bull." I thought in my head. "He made himself Axel's enemy."

"But I am reasonable I will spare Axel and his friends…..if he gives me the power scroll of Jo-Lan!" said Guan.

"Not a chance Guan especially not to the man who took out my Father." Growled Axel angrily.

"Took out your Father?" asked Guan. "Who said your Father was dead? On the country he is very much alive."

"Alive?" asked Axel.

"But you will not be around to see him." Said Guan leaving Dragon surprised and me and the others cross with Guan for that threat and we jumped down.

"That's where you're wrong." I said in a supportive way for Axel.

"Five against two this will not do." Said Guan and snapped his fingers and more ninjas appeared.

"Oh for crying out loud." I thought.

"Shark where's the baby?" asked King.

"Little Dude's asleep in the Hydrilex." Replied Shark.

"So if one of these guys slams us?" asked Hawk.

"Try to past out quietly." I replied then the Ninjas attacked.

"JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and blasted Jo-Lan at the Ninjas.

"Go get Guan Axel." I said in my head. "We'll hold off his pets."

Then I attacked some Ninjas who were trying to kill me.

Soon Shark, Hawk and King had beaten some more of the Ninjas.

"WHERE'S MY FATHER?!" demanded Axel.

"You are full of questions no wonder you are never at rest." Said Guan as he attacked Axel.

I saw that Dragon couldn't decide who to side with.

"I hope he chooses Axel's side." I thought as I kicked a Ninja in the nuts.

"JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and Guan shot backwards.

"Very well Axel I shall simply destroy and find the scroll at my leisure." Cackled Guan.

"Oh god no!" I cried in my head. "Now would be a good time to chose Dragon." I thought in my head.

Then Guan shot at Axel.

"NO!" cried Dragon and managed to get in front of Axel almost killing both of them.

"DRAGON!" cried Guan.

"Dragon? Dragon!" said Axel and white energy came over him and Dragon healing him.

"Dragon…Manning you have done this and you will pay!" yelled Guan.

Then Axel and Guan duelled with Jo-Lan with them both started teleporting and blasting each other!

Then they did a very powerful piece of Jo-Lan and they both shot backwards and I hurried to Axel's side.

Then Guan and his thugs escaped and we saved the baby.

"The controls are fried we can't get out this way!" said King holding on to Dragon.

"And the living area is completely flooded there's no going back!" called Hawk.

"Er Ax think you can Jo-Lan us away out of here?" asked Shark.

"Uh-uh. The only Jo-Lan warrior powerful enough to smash though that just tried to smash though me." Said Axel sadly.

"Axel I wish we could have found your Dad." I sighed in my head.

Then we heard a voice.

"Axel? Axel?" asked the voice.

"Er Axel?" asked King.

"It's got nothing to do with me." Replied Axel.

Then a green ghost appeared.

"Hello Axel."

"Mr Lee?" asked Axel.

"Mr Lee?" asked King.

"In a way." Replied Mr Lee. "Looks like science has given me the chance to make amends for all I've done starting now."

Then the Aquatic Center blew up with some other parts of Landmark City.

After the explosion the Hardlight sent us to shore.

"What was that thing?" asked Hawk. "Some kind of ghost."

"I'm not sure but I get the feeling we'll be seeing it again." I said holding on to Axel.

"It'll have to be some place else." Said King. "Looks like we're going to be needing a new home."

"Axel my master is he?" asked Dragon.

"Gone." Replied Axel then Dragon threw the ring of the Serpent's Tail and destroyed it with his sword.

After we gave the baby back to Mrs Ross I pulled Axel to the hillside of Landmark City.

"Axel I will not rest until we find a way to get your Dad back." I told him hugging him.

Axel tried to smile.

"That I have no doubt." He said with the best smile he could do even though it was a sad one.

"Axel Guan is wrong you will see your Dad again I will make sure of it don't give up hope." I told him and gave the biggest and deepest hug I ever gave him. "Axel I-I think we should start a relationship after we get your Dad back….what I'm trying to say is….I love you."

"I love you too Lioness." Said Axel and we continued hugging into the sunset and then we did a small kiss. "You know Lioness we can start a small relationship but do it properly after we have Dad back."

"Ok Axel." I agreed then we kissed even deeper before sitting in the grass and looked at the stars knowing that we will get Axel's Dad back and also we'd always be together no matter what.

The End


End file.
